30 Days of Kames
by amrice101
Summary: Kendall takes Tumblr's '30 Day Drabble Challenge' Well . . . its written that way. And they're all stories about James, his best friend and love of his life. Enjoy!
1. Beginning

_Hellooo! I saw the 30 day drabble thing on Tumblr and turned it into this; 30 days of various Kames mini-stories. Some will be drabbles(100 or less), some will be ficlets(100-500?), and some will be neither of those. There are a few of them where I had to change the word like one of the days is supposed to be haze but I couldn't think of a plot I can do for that, so I changed it to hazel :p_

_There really isn't any kind of order, time wise; it just jumps back and forth. Just know, none of these are connected, so yeah._

_Disclaimer; I don't own BTR, if that wasn't obvious already._

_P.S: All of these are in Kendall's PoV._

* * *

_Day 1: Beginning_

Even though it's been almost 13 years, I can still remember the first day I met James.

Just like he is now, James has always been one to get everyone's attention.

It was the first day of Kindergarten, and a lot of the kids were upset to spend the day with some scary looking old lady than their mom or dad.

Upset would be an understatement to describe how James was feeling.

He was having a full on temper tantrum as Mrs. Diamond said goodbye and gave him a kiss on the forehead, saying everything would be fine and that she'd be back soon to pick him up.

The tears just seemed endless and so did his screaming and rolling around on the ground. Mrs. Pops' attempts of calming him down were useless and after 20 minutes, she just gave up.

For some reason, it really hurt to see him crying his little heart out in the corner of the room and even though I knew I was going to get in trouble for getting out of my seat without asking, I just had to go over and make sure he was okay.

I remember wondering how I was going to make him feel better but as soon as I got over there, James pulled me into a tight bear hug without any hesitation.

At first, I tried to struggle from his embrace but after a few seconds, it got comfortable.

Once all awkwardness was gone, I started to hug him back and suddenly his tears were gone and he had a bright smile on his face, one that was infectious and had me smiling back.

Even back then, a part of me knew, deep inside, that James was going to become a big part of my life in the future and that this was only the beginning of our crazy but amazing friendship.


	2. Accusation

_Day 2: Accusation_

I know James doesn't seem like a guy who cares about what other people say about him and if I told you that other people's opinions are one of the most important things to him you'd probably wouldn't believe me, right?

Well . . . you should, because it is.

The slightest crude comment about him can drive James crazy and an example of this can be when James was first accused of being gay in the beginning of seventh grade.

There were a lot of new things you could do in middle school than you could in Elementary school, and a few of these things were Plays, Musicals, and Chorus; all of these things were activities that James loved more than anything.

And as everyone knows, James thrives to look his best; perfect hair, perfect body, perfect clothes, perfect everything. With this and his love for musical theater, people couldn't help but start some speculation.

Even when James started to play on the Hockey team and started to date girls, douchebags still thought it would be funny to call him a 'fairy fag'.

And every dick that did, had their ass beat by me.

Let's just say, I spent a lot of afternoons either at Hockey practice, James' house comforting him & saying that all those guys were bastards or at home because I got suspended for getting in a fight.

It was worth it; no one gets away with hurting James when I'm around.

James would never show it but it hurt him so much; I could see it in his eyes. Every dirty look, mean word . . . would just make him feel like shit, but James is good at hiding his emotions.

One night, when I went over his house to work on a project with him, I caught him in his bathroom, right as he was about to cut himself with a pair of scissors. A looked into his deep hazel eyes and saw all the pain he was feeling. We cried together that night, knowing that what people were doing to him was wrong.

From that day, I vowed to never let anyone hurt James like that again.


	3. Restless

_Day 3: Restless_

James is known to shine like a true diamond while on stage; captivating everyone's attention without barely trying.

But before the show begins, James is a whole different person.

He's rushing around backstage, making sure everything is going fine and flawlessly.

Never once have I seen James just sit and relax before preforming; he has to be up distracting himself from his nervousness because, if his nerves get to him, he's done.

One night, before a concert in New York, James was more restless than ever; he made sure Carlos, Logan and I knew every word to every song and knew every step to all the choreography.

I saw that James was about to explode so, I just grabbed him and kissed him. I didn't even know what I was doing but, it calmed James down a bit and that's all I really wanted.


	4. Snowflake

_I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and subscribed to this! It means a lot to me to see people taking an interest in what I write! :) _

* * *

_Day 4: Snowflakes_

I really don't want to sound like a girl but, do you know what snowflakes remind me of? James.

Sounds weird, but it's true.

No snowflake is the same and all of them are so unique and special.

All those words, I feel, describe James perfectly.

I've never met a person as amazing as he is.

I don't think anyone, who has ever met James, can say they've met someone similar to him.

Yeah, maybe in looks, there might be a lot of guys with his kind of body but none of them have the same kind of personality as he does.

Protective, kind, dramatic, talented, sweet, and sometimes conceited, James really is like a snowflake; one of a kind and beautiful, in his own kind of way, that can't be matched to anyone else .


	5. Hazel

_Day 5: Hazel_

If you asked me to pick my favorite physical aspect of James body is, I wouldn't tell you his abs, or his hair, I'd tell you it's his eyes.

People say that eyes are the gateway to the soul and with James that is definitely the case.

Whenever he's sad or upset, his eyes just seem duller and have less life in them. You can see that something is bothering him, even if he tries to act like everything is okay.

When he's singing, his eyes just shine and you can tell that's what he truly loves to do.

Another reason why I love his eyes so much is because they aren't like eyes I've ever seen before.

Some days they'll be more brown than green, more green than brown, and a perfect combo of the two. One time, I remember them even being blue!

So yes, out of all the flawless parts of James Diamond's body, I have to pick his hazel eyes as my favorite feature.


	6. Flame

_Day 6: Flame_

I remember when I first formally met Gustavo, back in Minnesota, and he told me I had 'the fire', something that set me apart from James and made my singing more special than his, which is just crazy to say, considering James has the most angelic voice I've ever heard in my entire life.

I thought long and hard about how I had got this 'fire' when . . . it suddenly hit me.

You need a spark to start a flame, and once you have a flame, it turns into a full blown wildfire.

That December day, the spark that went off inside me was just my anger towards Gustavo. I was pissed that he accused James of having no talent; that was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard in my entire life. James shines brighter than a million stars when he sings and you'd have to be blind and deaf to not realize that.

The flame, and I know this is gonna sound really, really weird, is my love and pure admiration for James Diamond. He's the backbone to the fire that Gustavo saw in my eyes that day.


	7. Formal

_Day 7: Formal_

A lot of guys don't like to be copped up in a suit and tie. Logan, Carlos and I are like most guys; we hate having to wear tuxes or suits or anything formal really.

But James . . . he isn't like a lot of guys.

I'd say James feels and looks the most confident when he's wearing a double breasted suit with a black skinny tie and a pair of black leather dress shoes. Sounds dumb, considering 95% of the male population would rather die than wear all that, but hey, like I said before, James just isn't like most guys.

It's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry this one was **so** short; I couldn't really think of anything else . . . so yeah. :I_


	8. Companion

_Day 8: Companion_

Everyone should have a friend that they can call when they need a shoulder to cry on, especially someone like me.

I never cry and when I do, I try to make sure no one see's it . . . I hate when people think I'm weak. I'm supposed to be everyone's rock, so the last thing anyone ever wants to see is their rock crumble into little pebbles.

The only person, who's ever seen me at my most vulnerable, is James, my best friend of 11 years . . . my rock.

He can see past all my walls and defenses like no one else can. But hey, I guess that's what happens when someone knows you for practically all their life. You just get to know them better than yourself and I'm glad James is that person to me.


	9. Move

_Day 9: Move_

I'm not the kind of person who likes change.

I lived in Sherwood, Minnesota with my mom and Katie all my life and the only thing that ever changed was my dad dying. I'm still trying to recover from that and he died seven years ago.

So when James wanted to audition for Gustavo I was scared shitless.

I knew the possibility of him making it and going to Hollywood was very high. James had a voice that could make anyone swoon and he had the passion to make his dream come true.

Me, being the awesome boyfriend I am, supported him without complaint, but deep inside, I was so nervous and scared. I knew once he moved, nothing would be the same. He would be out living his dream and I would just be in here, in boring old Minnesota, boyfriend-less and lonely.

But, when Gustavo denied James of his dream and told him he had no talent, I went ballistic.

I never thought the outcome of my rage would be me getting the offer that James craved more than anything.

I couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve to say James had no talent and then, give me the chance to move out to California and record demos. I had to say no; I couldn't leave James behind like that, even if he was ready to do that to me. That was different; he wanted the fame, I didn't.

But that next morning, when James said he hated me, I knew I had to do something to make things right.

If James was going to be leaving Minnesota, I wanted to leave with him.

I wanted to make a change that wouldn't leave me sad and depressed like my father's death did.

Besides, James is worth any change, not matter how drastic . . . he always will be.


	10. Silver

_Just wanna say again, thank you sooooo much, reader, whoever you may be, for reading (: I don't even care if you review or not . . . it would be nice ;D But you don't have to if you don't want to!_

* * *

_Day 10: Silver_

It's been exactly 7 months since James and I's first date. I was the one who planned it. We had a nice picnic on the beach right around sunset. Once the sun was gone and the stars were up, we just laid on a blanket and looked up at the sky; James looked gorgeous in the moonlight (I just thought I mentioned it).

I'll admit, not every day has been perfect; we've had our little fights but we always make up and realize that they were just stupid petty arguments that meant nothing.

These couple of months have been the best of my life. I've never loved someone as much as I do James; he means the entire world to me and I would do anything to show him that.

James can be a bit insecure sometimes and he'll doubt my love for him. Every time that happens, I hold in in my arms and name all his perfections.

But today, on our seven month anniversary, I went out and bought him an engagement ring to once and for all prove to James that he's the only one I'll ever love with all my mind, heart and soul.

It's a pretty simple silver band, but what makes it special is what I got engraved on it;

_I love you, with all my heart, always._


	11. Prepared

_Day 11: Prepared _

The night before the guys and I left for Hollywood for the first time can only be described in one word; hectic.

James stayed over that night and had no intentions of sleep. He also was on a mission to make sure he wasn't the only one staying up all night.

He made sure that before I even thought of sleeping, that I had everything packed. This is how most of the night was like;

"You have all your plaid crap shirts Kendall?"

"You don't need to call them that but yes, I have them all."

"Have all your beanies?"

"Why am I gonna need beanies in California?"

"Bring them just encase!"

"Fine! What else do I need to bring Jamie?"

"Pants?"

"Check."

"Hockey Jersey?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Boxers?"

"Yep."

"Vans?"

"Yepper."

"Socks?"

"Obviously, if I have my vans, I'm gonna have socks with them too."

"Well, you don't need to get so sassy, gosh . . . just trying to help . . ."

Yeah, I didn't sleep at all that night . . .

But I had James there, a very crazy and controlling James, but him nonetheless.

I wouldn't want to spend a sleepless night with anyone else.


	12. Knowledge

_Day 12: Knowledge _

Everyone has something they know all about; they're practically an expert on the subject.

With me it's hockey.

Logan can be your personal dictionary, encyclopedia, & thesaurus.

Need to know something about helmets? Carlos is the person to go to.

And James . . . well, he's good with a lot of things.

Being the son of Brooke Diamond, CEO of Diamond Cosmetics, means you know anything and everything about things like skin products, make-up and, most importantly, hair.

And since James was exposed to his Mom's perfectionism all his life, some of it rubbed off on him

And by some, I mean _a lot. _

He also makes an excellent wing-man, but I wouldn't know much about that, considering Logan and Carlos are the ones getting his help. I've just witnessed it. He knows exactly what to say to make all the girls swoon.

So yeah, knowledge just isn't restricted to stuff you learn in school; James is a very good example of that.


	13. Denial

_Day 13: Denial _

James and I may have a lot of differences but one thing we do have in common is that we were both deeply in denial about being in love with each other before we admitted our feelings to one another.

I had days where I would just sit in my room and keep telling myself, over and over again, that the feelings I had for James would pass but they never did. I should've known that my feelings for him were permanent and would never fade.

Even Carlos and Logan could tell I liked James. They would always call me out about letting my eyes linger a little too long whenever he walked by. They would always notice the trance like state I would get in whenever James sang, or laughed or even talked to me. And everytime they said something, I always denied it.

But when James confronted me about liking him, I was speechless. I stuttered like an idiot and my face was as red as an fresly picked apple. It got even redder when he pulled me into his arms, flush agaisnt him. I became goo in his arms as he looked down at me with those big, beautiful hazel eyes, that had so many emotions running through them; amusement, joy, love, and lastly, fear. All of it sorta just, overwhelmed me, so, I ended up spilling everything to him.

It was all worth it though, even if I was extremely embarassed, to see his eyes filled with tears of happiness and that amazing smile.

After that, we laughed about how stupid we were being and in that moment, I felt so much relief; I didn't have to hide my love for James anymore. I could stop having to lie about who I really was.

And it was the greatest feeling in the world.


	14. Wind

_Day 14: Wind _

I sat in the deserted graveyard, crushed, alone, sobbing my eyes out harder than I ever had before; even harder than when I first heard of James' death.

I was away with my family in Minnesota for a family reunion last week, one I was reluctant to go to without James, my boyfriend, love of my life, _my everything_. I tried to convince her but she had set her foot down. She had her mind set on just Knights going. I told her if that was all it took that, that I'll just ask James to marry me, but with both knew I wasn't ready for that yet.

If only I had been more persistent . . . maybe he'd still be here.

No, he _would_ still be here. I know he would.

Everyone knows I blame myself for James' death, it being caused by hit & run while we were still in Minnesota. He was crossing the street to go pick up some groceries for the apartment when a car drove past a red light going 70 miles per hour and just collided right into him. It killed him on impact.

James' burial just took place about an hour ago and I was distraught through the whole ceremony. I broke completely once they started to lower his casket into the ground. I cried and pleaded for everything to be a nightmare that I would soon wake up from, but nothing worked. Carlos and Logan had to hold me back from jumping into the ground with him.

And here I am now, crying to my heart's content. If I could just get a sign from him, telling me to live on and be happy, I think I'd be able to, knowing that's what James wants me to do. . . I've never been one to tell him no anyway.

As I sit next to his head stone, the light breeze starts to pick up, making some of the fallen autumn leaves past by me, dancing in the wind like ballerinas, seeming to have more life than I do.

All of a sudden, the wind starts to circulate more and more in the air, almost like a tornado of sorts, but it's gentle as well. A strange sense of warmth flows threw me as the wind begins to just flow around me, hugging my body with an almost human sense to it.

Right then and there, I knew my wish was answered. This was too loving and kind to be nothing. It was him, telling me exactly what I needed to hear without words being spoken. It was him saying everything was going to be alright and that he would always be there with me, even if I couldn't see him.


	15. Order

_Day 15: Order_

Since I grew up without a dad, I got used to always being in charge and telling everyone what to do. I don't mean to, it's just how I grew up. And then I became the captain of the hockey team and the leader of BTR. That didn't help either.

But really, it isn't my fault! I'm not the one putting myself in these positions.

Besides, the only person who this is an exception for is James.

Don't tell anyone this but, in our relationship, I . . . kinda play the girl. It's great for once letting someone else take charge for a while. It's not that bad anyway; I get to cuddle up in James' strong arms at night and he makes me feel safe. He loves me for me and vice versa. That's all I could really ever ask for.


	16. Thanks

_Day 16: Thanks _

Ever since I accepted the offer to work with Gustavo and make us a band, James tries to thank me for making his dream come true every day. At first, it was nice and I really appreciated it, even though I didn't mind; I did it for him because well, I love him and I always have. But, now it's just a little ridiculous, considering it's been two years.

I keep telling him that he can stop but his response is always the same, "Kendall, you made my dream come true, you can't even _imagine _how grateful I am towards you. So no, I won't stop, so stop asking."

And all I do is roll my eyes; James is as hard-headed as I am, so if he wants to keep thanking me, I guess I'll have to live with.


	17. Look

_Wow, day 17 . . . I thought I would have quit by now :p Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who enjoys my shitty drabbles! I know a lot of you like them but I have no clue why! I write them in like 20 minutes! Oh well, if you guys like them, I'll keep writing them c: _

_Ps. I love you~ :D _

* * *

_Day 17: Look _

Most of the time, I can keep my cool in almost any kind of situation. I usually never get distracted when I want to get something done. If I want to do something, I'm gonna do it; I'm not gonna let anything get in my way.

But even superman has a weakness.

My kryptonite, just happens to be James eyes.

Well, maybe not his eyes but, there is this _look_ he gives me. I-I don't know how to explain it but . . . whenever he does give me that look, I become putty in his hands. I forget about everything else and my world immediately is all about him.

He doesn't even have to try! It's crazy! I have no clue how he does it.

_He just does. _

I wish I could explain it better than I am but honestly, I can't.


	18. Sunset

_Day 18: Sunset_

It was a gorgeous, windy, mild September evening with the sun setting nicely over the Pacific. I know it's weird that I can remember something that happened a whole year ago but how could I not? It was the day I told James I loved him for the first time.

The guys and I spent the whole day at the beach, from sunrise to sunset. Well, Carlos was getting bored so Logan decided to bring him back to the Palm Woods around five, leaving me and James by our-selves. At this time, I've been in love with James for half my life now and I knew this was the perfect moment to tell him. I was scared shitless but I knew I had to do it. Now or never, right?

We were walking along the beach, just talking about random crap when I brought up the subject of our friendship and how much it meant to me. Since he knew me so well, he knew there was something more to it, so he made me get right to it.

So I did.

I told him everything and I mean _everything_; how I realized I liked him, when I realized I loved him, why I love him and why I kept it to myself for so long. After my 20 minute confession, his eyes were so wide with surprise and something else I couldn't understand.

Right before I was going to break down and cry and plead for him to forgive me, he did the one thing I never, ever expected him to do.

He said he loved me back.

I wish I could have seen the look on my face; James said it was pretty cute. He also said that it was the reason why he kissed me; he couldn't resist me cute little face. His words, _definitely_ not mine.

But, even though I was acting like such a girl, I couldn't help but love every freaking second of it.


	19. Transformation

_Day 19: Transformation_

Puberty can hit guys harder than others.

When I was going through it, all the normal things happened, like my voice getting deeper, hair practically growing _everywhere_, and growing a few inches.

But with James . . . _holy shit_! Literally, puberty him like a ton of bricks.

It was over 7th grade winter break, James and his mom going over to California to see distant family members that lived in San Diego. They left the day after Christmas and came back the day before school started.

The guys and I were waiting at his house, like we did every year. When we Miss. Diamond's Range Rover pulled up in the driveway, we were met with the biggest surprise ever. We were expecting a chucky, fat cheeks James, not some freaking sex god!

All of our jaws were on the pavement; he was a totally different person! I really thought it was for a second, but when I looked into those familiar hazel eyes, the ones I grew up with, I knew it was him.


	20. Tremble

_Day 20: Tremble_

Even though I play the 'girl' in James and I's relationship, there can be times when the tables turns and I'm the one calling the shots.

It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I take complete advantage of it. I make James totally submissive; I can make him beg, keen, shake, and scream, just like he can do to me. When I see him tremble under me from all the pleasure I'm giving him, I can understand why he loves to top so much.

And honestly, giving it is a lot harder than receiving. But hey, I don't really mind doing either.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is the dumbest and shortest thing I've ever written! _-_-


	21. Summer

_Day 21: Summer _

In Minnesota, we don't have a 'summer'. Well, we do, it's just not filled with days at beaches or a pool. Even in June, July, and August, the hottest it will get is in the low 70's, which is not 'swimming' temperature.

But when you're in California, every day feels like you're trapped in an oven. For me at least.

I never, ever thought I would say this but, I miss the cold. I miss snow, winter coats, and getting to play hockey on frozen lakes. It's what I grew up with.

On the other hand, James fucking _adores_ the heat.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like he hated living in Minnesota, I just know he prefers living in LA.

He would take a day of tanning by the pool than running around in the snow any day.

But it's alright.

That's just how James is.

And I would never want it any other way.


	22. Mad

_Why didn't anyone review the last drabble? I guess no one saw it considering I updated a lot later than I usually do. Oh well, here's this one, but it is super short. :p _

* * *

_Day 22: Mad _

If their is one thing I've learned from knowing James practically all my life, it's this; you do not want to piss him off. That is the last thing you want to do.

Trust me, he's been mad at me a couple of times and it isn't a fun thing to experience. Most of the time, James will get annoyed at little things and not make a big deal about it. But, steal his comb, mess up his lucky white v-neck, or touch his Cuda, and he will go absolutely ballistic. He'll turn into a whole different person.

All and all, just don't cross a Diamond.


	23. Thousand

_Day 23: Thousand _

There are thousands of people who can sing.

But none of them even have half the talent that James has.

There are thousands of brunettes all across the globe.

None of them though, are as gorgeous as my Jamie.

Thousands of people have a smile.

Theirs don't shine as bright as his does.

There are millions and millions of fish in the sea. Millions of people that I could be in love with and devoted to.

But honestly, I wouldn't want anyone but James David Diamond. He's the only guy I'll ever want. And I'm glad that I can call him mine.


	24. Dreams

_If you read other '30 day challenges', you will notice I changed this day. It was supposed to be outside but I couldn't think of ANYTHING. So, I changed it to dreams c: _

* * *

_Day 24: Dreams_

Everyone has a dream.

Yeah, for some people it can change a lot when you're little; one day you could want to be a cop, the next a astronaut. But not James.

When I first met him, both of us being just four, he didn't know how to read or say the whole alphabet but he knew how to sing better than most pros. He had his lucky comb tucked in his pocket and even wore a kid sized version of his 'White V-Neck' one the first day of school; seriously, I'm not even joking, Mrs. Diamond has pictures.

Anyway, he would go on and on about wanting to sing for millions all across the globe. Ane even though we were only in Pre-School, I knew one day, all of James' dreams would come true.

I'm glad I'm the one who made them happen.


	25. Winter

_This is kinda of a continuation of Day 21 'summer', so, that explains 'like I said before'. Soo, yeah c: _

* * *

_Day 25: Winter _

Like I said before, I really never thought I would miss the cold of Minnesota. Especially, when it's _winter _in Minnesota.

But, it's home and I have memories there that I will remember forever. Like my first Christmas with James.

James' mom was out for business, and instead of going with his dad, James came over and stayed with Katie, my mom and me for a couple of days. He helped set up decorations, bake cookies, make snowmen and he even got me to go Christmas caroling with him. I still don't know how he got that to happen.

But, the one I remember the most was kissing James under the mistletoe. Why? Because that was my first kiss.

Katie, even though she was, what . . . seven at the time, set the whole thing up. But I have to thank her.

Their isn't anyone else I would want to have my first kiss with.


	26. Diamond

_Day 26: Diamond _

Most of the time, when people first here the word diamond, the first thing that comes to mind is jewelry; rings, necklaces, bracelets, stuff like that. When I think of that word, well . . . it's not just a word to me.

It's a last name, a last name I've been dreaming of having ever since I started to date James a year and a half ago.

And finally, I can proudly say I have it.

He proposed to me a couple of days ago on our anniversary. It was everything I could have asked for and more.

Honestly, their isn't anyone's last name I could imagine ever having other than his; besides, Kendall Diamond sound pretty good to me.


	27. Letters

_This is kinda AU, considering I changed how they met so . . . yeah. Enjoy! Oh and both school are totally made up. And I don't think there is a Bricktown, Wisconsin . . . ;} Made that up too._

* * *

_Day 27: Letters_

Believe it or not, but the first time I ever talked to James, wasn't face to face.

It was over mail.

Yes, like letters.

Before James moved to Minnesota, he used to live in Wisconsin, where his mom had one of her many, Mid-Western companies at.

We were both in 3rd grade but went to two different schools. I went to Sherwood Elementary while he went to Bricktown, somewhere in North Wisconsin.

Another thing we had in common was that both our classes were participating in having pen-pals with kids from a different school.

I remember not liking the idea at all and being just fine with the friends I did have, Carlos and Logan be those people. But if I didn't do it, I'd get a F and my mom would kill me for that so, I did it.

Definitely one of the luckiest things to ever happen to me.

I found out that my pen pal was going to be James Diamond, a nine-year old boy from Bricktown, Wisconsin from the letter he sent me. I also found out he loved hockey, loved to sing, and most importantly,loved himself (all his words, not mine).

All our letters back and forth, led to us becoming great friends and even continuing our writing to each other when the whole 'pen-pal' program stopped.

Then, James told me he was moving to Sherwood and well . . . the rest is history.


	28. Promise

_This has 60 reviews! :D I never, ever thought this would get that many. To some of you, this may not be much, but to me, this means a lot :3 So, thank you (: _

* * *

_Day 28: Promise_

Years and years ago, I made a promise to James that I swore I never break.

When we were younger, even then James would always talk about how he wanted to be famous and would never stop singing. One day, after a hockey game we won and he stayed over my house (we were only 10 at the time), right before we went to sleep, out of nowhere James sat at the end of my bed and asked me one thing;

Will you always be there for me?

I remember sitting up and cocking my eyebrow and asking him why he said that. He just told me to answer. I said of course but that's when I noticed the tears in his eyes. I pulled him into my arms and asked him what was wrong. He said he didn't want to tell me; he said he was scared I would hate him. I just shook my head and told him he was crazy, that we would be friends forever and that I'd never leave his side.

All he did was grab me and pull me into a hug, thanking me for being his friend.

When I look back to that night, I smile, now knowing what he wanted to tell me and knowing that I never broke the promise.

And I never will.


	29. Simple

_Day 29: Simple_

Simple. Not a word that describes James, that's for sure.

He is anything and everything but.

But, if their is one thing that I had to say is simple about James, it's our relationship.

I love him, he loves me. We both share dominance; I sleep in his arms some nights, he sleeps in mine others. I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to flirt with him and he'll do the same with me.

Surprisingly, we never fight but that's because really, their isn't anything to argue about. I guess we've known each other for so long, and we know everything about each other, that we can't fight about anything. I can tell when something is bothering James and he can tell if something is bothering me.

I never thought my missing piece was in front of me all this time.

I didn't even think that soul mates existed.

Well, not anymore, 'cause James is all that to me and more.

It's as simple as that.


	30. Future

_Wow, here it is; Day 30! Unbelievable, isn't it? I can't believe I actually stuck by this. I feel really proud of myself, but I am gonna miss doing this every day ): Oh well, all good things must come to an end. _  
_Welp, here it is the last drabble! Enjoy! I love you if you read all of them and even if you didn't :DD_  
_So with further a do here it is . . ._

* * *

_Day 30: Future_

The future can be a scary thing for a lot of people. It can be unclear and undetermined; they can have no clue what's going to happen.

Thankfully, that isn't the case for me. I know what my future is gonna be like.

I'm going to have the love of my life by my side. We're gonna have a beautiful wedding, filled with all out closest friends and family. Then, our honeymoon is going to be perfect, because honestly, if I have James, how could it not be?

After that, we're going to move into a nice, cozy house back in Minnesota. Hopefully, by then, we can adopt kids. James wants to have a gorgeous little girl and I want a handsome, mini me.

We're going to live in peace and watch our children grow into successful adults, smiles and tears along the way of course, but we'll make it through.

I know that the future isn't going to be all 'rainbows and butterflies', but if I have James, I know everything will be okay.


End file.
